Chase the PlayStation Portable Master
This begins when Chase gets exactly what he wanted for Christmas: A PlayStation Portable with Dissidia Final Fantasy and Gran Turismo in his present box) Chase: Look, pups! It's just what I wanted! Everyone, look at what I got! (What he doesn't know is my character from Dissidia Final Fantasy, a Level 100 Terra with Crystal gear, will be on his friend card list shortly. The other pups already have these items and so they, too, will be battling her character (which is Firion) later) Marshall/Rocky/Zuma: Whoa, really!? Now we can battle each other! Chase: Rocky, you're going down! Rocky: Puh-lease. All 22 of the characters on my system are at least level 45. 3 of them are at the level cap! (Marshall's got 4 capped characters, and Zuma's got 6 maxed out! And that's just OUR system's save games! Who knows how many other people here have put serious time into their game?) Male Voice: Like me? Rocky: Yes, like-- (turns around) Oh my god, you're the world-famous "Reece" we've heard about! "Reece": That would be me. Chase, take my Friend Card. You'll get a sense of how much time I've put into this game. Mind you I got my system and games 2 weeks or so ago Chase: Thanks. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna pick a character to focus on (Chase ended up choosing Firion. Probably because he can use pretty much any in-game armament) (3 weeks later...) Chase: I've capped out Firion and I believe I'm ready. Does anyone have a camera...? (Alex shows up) Alex: Here you go. Take my Friend Card as well Chase: (sets up the camera and tripod) There. Is anyone ready for a tournament? (Everyone nods their heads. I guess they need to release some steam and take their frustrations out on their opponents' characters) Great! I was gonna run this as a continuous stream on YouTube until it's all over. The rules are as follows: If you lose one match, you will go to the Loser's Bracket for a shot at redemption. Lose that match and you're out Characters must be Level 100 The cheering section is just that. No help from there The winner gets to keep their created accessories. The losers have to sell theirs. The money is a consolation prize Just have fun! Chase: Ready? (Everyone grabs their friends for the cheering sections) Rocky: Let's do this! Round 1: Marshall (Onion Knight) V.S. Skye (Cecil). (Marshall wins with just 673 HP, out of 9347) Chase (Firion- Rod Equipped) V.S. Alex (Warrior of Light). Chase wins handily with all of 8776 HP left) Marshall V.S. Alox. Marshall wins another close match, with 913 HP left. Alex - Out Zuma (Ultimecia) VS Rocky (Garland). (Rocky, with his maxed-out health of 9999, is one-hitted by Zuma. It's possible...) Loser Bracket 1: Rubble (Shantotto) V.S. Everest. Rubble also maxed out his HP but unlike Rocky, he kept all of it...) Loser Bracket 2: Rocky V.S. Tracker. (Rocky is upset in a big way. Tracker actually had just 82 HP left. Rocky- Out via dramatic finish) Round 2: Rubble V.S. Loser Bracket 1 winner (Marshall. Marshall wins?! Yep, with not even 100 HP left!) Zuma V.S. Loser Bracket 2 winner (Everest. (That clever pup manages to win again...) Marshall V.S. Tracker (Who saw this matchup coming? Tracker ends up breaking up Marshall's win streak) Skye (Free First Round) V.S. Marshall. (Skye lost to Marshall by just 3 HP) Finals: Chase V.S. Marshall! Chase: I fought hard to go against you. I'm not backing down! Marshall: Neither am I! (The battle was the longest one, going back and forth until Chase caught Marshall off guard and finished his character off. It took 44 minutes for the battle to end) Marshall: Good game. Gotta hand it to ya, I nearly won a few times Chase; Save your congratulations. Go console Rocky; I see him crying under the tree over there) Marshall/Rocky: It's okay, man. Everyone loses at some point. I have to admit however, that battle against Tracker shoulda been a cakewalk. (I suddenly challenge Chase to one last battle) "Reece": Totally radical on winning the tournament, dude. Now, how would you like to do one final battle against me, someone who has 11 years of gaming to fall back on? Chase: Sure, why not? (I put on my trusty CD player with Theory of A Deadman's The Truth Is... CD loaded in. The music pumps me up. What can I say?) "Reece": You ready, man? I never go easy on my opponents Chase: You don't need to. Let's do this (The true final battle: Chase (Firion- Greatsword equipped) V.S. "Reece" (Terra). Both players had to plug their systems into their chargers just to finish the fight! I end up losing to Chase by 224 HP) Chase: Oh my god. What...did I just do? "Reece": You bested me, that's what. I WILL be back Chase: I will look forward to our next match Rocky: Yo, Chase. Do you realize you just beat a seasoned veteran of video gaming? Chase: I certainly do! Have Mr. Porter make me a victory cake Rocky: Will do. Which flavor? Chase: Do I look like I care? (Rocky runs off to put an order in for a victory cake which ended up being lemon-lime flavored) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky